lil_alchemistfandomcom-20200213-history
Alchemist Type/Arena Types
Arena Types are nine Alchemist Types that can be purchased and unlocked via the Armory rewards system, for a certain sum of Dark Orbs and reaching at least Master 1 in the Arena Ranking. What makes these types so valuable is that, in addition to their base type, which is one of the three Starter Types, an Arena Type offers a secondary power. In addition, while initially beginning at level 1, all but two of these types may be purchased at levels up to 3, with increased benefits at each level. Master Healer ''"Increase your max health" A master healer alchemist has the basic Healer type active, in addition to an increased maximum value of health at the start of a battle. The master healer type is one of seven types which can be upgraded to level 3. Master Elementalist "Decrease opponents max health" A master elementalist alchemist has the basic Elementalist type active, in addition to your opponent losing a set value of health at the start of a battle. The master elementalist type is one of seven types which can be upgraded to level 3. Master Enchanter "Increase your max orb count" A master enchanter alchemist has the basic Enchanter type active, in addition to an additional orb spot during a battle. The master enchanter type is one of two types which '''cannot' be upgraded to level 3. At 6 orbs, your cards receive +4 Attack and +3 Defense. Tiebreaker ''"Ties now count as victories" A tie breaker alchemist has the basic Elementalist type active, in addition winning a battle in the event of a tie. The tie breaker type is one of two types which '''cannot' be upgraded to level 3. It is currently unknown whether a tie with another tie breaker type alchemist will result in a tie, win, or loss. Quick Learner ''"Earn more experience for each battle" A quick learner has the basic Elementalist type active, in addition to an increased experience output at the result of a battle. The quick learner type is one of seven types which can be upgraded to level 3. Combo Master Until further notice, Combo Master 2 and 3 are on hold for balance purposes. The proposed, and generally accepted, solution is to create a "Combo Blocker" type to counter Combo Master. "Start battles with some orbs filled" A combo master alchemist has the basic Enchanter type active, in addition to a number of pre-filled orbs at the beginning of a battle. The combo master type is one of seven types which can be upgraded to level 3. Lucky "Increase your chance of winning a card" A lucky alchemist has the basic Enchanter type active, in addition to an increased chance to win a card. The lucky type is one of seven types which can be upgraded to level 3. Lobotomizer "Remove cards from your opponent's deck" A lobotomizer alchemist has the basic Healer type active, in addition to reducing your opponents deck size. The lobotomizer type is one of seven types which can be upgraded to level 3. Greed Alchemist "Earn more coins at the end of battles"'' A greed alchemist has the basic Healer type active, in addition to an increased coin output at the result of a battle. The greed alchemist type is one of seven types which can be upgraded to level 3. Notes __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Reference Category:Multiplayer Content Category:Player